Compact discs (CDs) are plastic discs about 12 centimeters (cm) in diameter on which data may be recorded, usually by a stamping process or by a laser process where digital (binary) information is stored by selectively burning extremely small spots about circumferential tracks on the disc. The CD may typically receive its stored information one or more times, and it may be read by appropriate CD readers many times without harming or degrading the stored information. Such CDs are known as CD-R, which indicates that they are recordable CDs. In the context of the present invention, it is to be understood that reference to "CD" includes and preferably encompasses Compact Disc Recordable "CD-R", Compact Disc Erasable "CDE", Digital Versatile Disc "DVD", DVD-R, DVD-RAM, or any disc for data storage. Since a very high density of information may be stored on a CD, it is capable of holding extremely large amounts of data, far exceeding the capabilities of magnetically recorded discs. CDs are typically manufactured in mass production quantities with prerecorded software programs, for commercial sale to users of computers and computer software.
The present invention speeds up and improves the steps involved in the manufacturing process for recording and preparing a CD by significantly reducing the number of manual handling steps required to record, verify and print label information on a CD.
Commercially available compact discs can include some generic pre-printed information on a top surface of the disc. For example, a manufacture of the disc may include an identification mark, logo, or trademark. When the compact disc is subsequently used to store data, it may be desired to present additional personalized information on the compact disc top surface. This additional information may be used to identify the data which is stored on the compact disc, or identify the user who recorded the data onto the compact disc. For example, a manufacture who records data on a recordable compact disc may desired to label the compact disc, provide an image on the compact disc, or print trademarks or indicia on the surface of the compact disc. Because the compact disc can include pre-printed image, the subsequent printing may print on top of the pre-printed image and create an undesirable image. Alternatively, it may be desirable to print on top of the pre-printed image.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for printing an image on a compact disc in a pre-defined location relative to pre-printed material located on the compact disc.